


Imaginary Frenemies

by Gottaread2



Series: Imagine Your OTP [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Pining, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Imagine a world where all the hallucinations of Gotham exist. This is that world and this is the story of what happens after Edward threw away the pills that allowed him to hallucinate. Hallucination Oswald finds himself missing the man. Little did he know that soon he would be seeing Edward. Oswald's scary hallucination Edward that is.





	Imaginary Frenemies

Inside an imaginary bar, inside the mind of some crazy nygmobblepot fangirl, at who knew what time (probably 3 AM, crazy fangirls don't sleep), there sat hallucination Oswald quietly nursing his drink. Drinking was all he had to occupy his time now that Edward had decided he didn't need him anymore. Ungrateful bastard! Bringing him into being out of guilt and loneliness just to toss him aside like he had the real Oswald. Ed seemed to have a habit of that. Now hallucination Oswald was the lonely one. He missed Ed. He missed tormenting him. He liked to think that maybe some of what he said had gotten through to Ed. Maybe the man would realize he needed Oswald even if the Oswald he needed wasn't himself but the real one. The hallucination sighed and downed the rest of his drink bitterly before ordering another. Little did he know that soon he would be seeing Edward. Oswald's scary hallucination Edward that is. Also the bartender is Jim's hallucination Barbara because why not?  
  
Hallucination Edward stealthily approached hallucination Oswald from behind. He got right behind the figment of imagination and loomed over him in the most menacing way before greeting him with a terrifying growl, “Hello Oswald. Scared?”  
  
Hallucination Oswald turned around, looking the imaginary man up and down. Bright green clothing, much like real Edward’s. Sharp pointed teeth, nothing like real Edward's. He decided quickly that he was unimpressed. Aloud he said, “Oh yeah, absolutely terrified.”  
  
Green shoulders slumped in disappointment. Hallucination Edward took a seat next to the other imaginary man, drumming his fingers on the bar in irritation.  
  
“Well, you thought so before.” Edward huffed, “And what's your deal? At least I'm not covered in seaweed.”  
  
“With all that flashy green, how can you be sure?” Oswald retorted.  
  
Edward seethed.  
  
“And what do you mean I thought so before? I would have remembered if I had seen you before what with that getup.” Oswald continued, gesturing to the imaginary man's outfit.  
  
“When I appeared before, the sight of me had you cowering and shouting in fear.” Edward laughed.  
  
Oswald paused a moment taking in his words. Did this Edward believe he was real Oswald? Did he think he was real Edward too? Hallucination Oswald chuckled in amusement.  
  
“What so funny?” Edward asked indignantly.  
  
“You are.” Oswald snickered, “At least I know who I am.”  
  
“I know who I am. I'm the Riddler!” countered the angry hallucination.  
  
Having his suspicions confirmed only enhanced Oswald's amusement. He did not bother to try to contain himself, laughing long and loud. He could see Edward grow red and bare his pointed teeth and still he could not stop. It was too funny. He really believed he was the Riddler!  
  
Unable to stand it any longer, Edward lunged forward grabbing Oswald by the throat. Oswald stopped laughing. Edward's eyes burned with a sinister glow and for a moment Oswald was afraid. Time ticked by as the two stared intently into each others eyes.  
  
“You two should just get a room already.” Barbara called, breaking the tense silence.  
  
And that’s what they did.


End file.
